O Arrependimento
by I. Kiryuu
Summary: "É possível repousar sobre qualquer dor de qualquer desventura, menos sobre o arrependimento..." G Leopardi


**O arrependimento.**

By: Inês Kiryuu

"_É possível repousar sobre qualquer dor de qualquer desventura, menos sobre o arrependimento. No arrependimento não há descanso nem paz, e por isso é a maior ou a mais amarga de todas as desgraças…" _G. Leopardi

**Ela** estava em choque. Sentia sangue a escorrer pela sua cara. Sentia-se suja, indigna de viver. Olhou á volta e só via morte, sangue, terra, suor. Sentia cheiros que desejou nunca sentir. Ali estava **ela**, insignificante em relação a **ele**. Shikamaru estava morto, Chouji estava morto e os 7 ANBUs que os tinham acompanhado também já não viviam.

E agora estava ali, perante a grandeza dele, de joelhos. A sua visão estava desfocada o que fazia o seu coração bater mais rápido. Sentiu uma brisa fresta e o seu cabelo voar… Era uma imagem irónica: Uma mancha de ouro no meio de tanto sangue. Ouviu passos e deu um pequeno grito de desespero que abafou com a mão.

**Ela** olhou para aquela figura que estava á sua frente, ali estava **ele**, os seus olhos vermelhos fixos nos azuis dela, o seu cabelo preto a esvoaçar com o vento e a capa da Akatsuki meio aberta mostrando o seu belo corpo. **Ele** estava perfeito. Até o arranhão na sua bochecha esquerda, resultado da luta anterior, o beneficiava.

- Não há maneira de me venceres e ambos sabemos disso.

A voz dele era fria como sempre. **Ela** sabia, **ela **sabia que **ele** era mais o forte ali e já não tinha qualquer esperança.

- E eu não posso deixar-te viver. – **Ele** fê-la pôr-se de pé e encostou os seus lábios ao ouvido dela. – Adeus, Ino.

**Ela** chorou como nunca tinha chorado. Agora já não tinha medo. Agora sentia raiva por saber que aquele homem que **ela** um dia amara era o responsável pela morte dos seus mais chegados amigos. **Ele** não tinha o direito de fazer aquilo. Sentiu-o a encaixar o seu corpo no dela e a encostar algo metálico á sua nuca. Mas não se importava. Pensava em como a Sakura ia chorar, em como o Naruto ia ficar desiludido, em como o seu pai ia ficar desesperado e pensou em como o seu noivo, Gaara, ia querer vingar a sua morte. Desta vez foi **ela** que encostou os seus lábios ao ouvido dele.

- Mataste o meu Time... – Sussurrou **ela**. – Magoaste a Sakura, magoaste o Naruto… Magoaste-me. Traíste Konoha, Sasuke. – Na voz dela estava toda a raiva e dor que estava a sentir naquele momento. – Não és melhor que o teu irmão e nunca serás. Odeio-te!

**Ela** sentiu que podia morrer em paz.

**Ela** esperou uma reacção mas não aconteceu nada.

**Ele** estava confuso e tinha sensações estranhas por todo o corpo. Começava a ser-lhe difícil manter aquela expressão de indiferença. Foi então que as sensações se concentraram todas no seu coração fazendo-o doer.

- Então? Do que estás á espera?! – Gritou **ela**, tão alto que os ouvidos dele doeram. Porque é que **ele** não acabava com tudo de uma vez? – Então, Sasuke, não ias matar-me?

O seu coração doía e a sua cabeça latejava.

**Ele** empurrou-a para longe de si.

**Ele** caiu no chão de joelhos e envolveu a cabeça com as mãos enquanto gritava de dor.

Foi então que **ele** percebeu o que tinha de fazer para nunca mais ter de voltar a sentir aquela dor.

**Ele **levantou-se e olhou-a nos olhos.

**Ele** permaneceu assim por alguns segundos a apreciar aquele pedaço de céu que tanto o magoava.

**Ela** não fugia, não valia a pena.

Antes que **ela** tivesse tempo para pensar, **ele** espetou-lhe uma kunai no peito, no sítio onde se encontrava o pequeno coração dela.

A dor parou.

**Ela** continuou em pé por alguns segundos e sorriu-lhe.

Quando **ela** perdeu as forças nas pernas, **ele** amparou-a e deitou-a delicadamente no chão.

**Ela** não tirava os seus olhos dele enquanto, **ele** ficava de joelhos ao seu lado… a vê-la esvair em sangue.

Agora mais ninguém podia magoa-lo.

Agora estava finalmente só.

**Ele** via atentamente o brilho nos olhos azuis dela a desvanecer. Foi então, ao ver que **ela** mesmo ás portas da morte sorria, que **ele** percebeu…

**Ele** percebeu que tinha matado um anjo.

**Ele** percebeu o que é o arrependimento.

**Ele** percebeu que dor era aquela **ela** tanto lhe causava.

Quando **ela** finalmente deu o seu último suspiro… **Ele** beijou-a mas já era tarde.

**Ele** olhou para o céu… e pela primeira vez em anos chorou.


End file.
